


Rivalités

by Ambrena



Series: Jeux d'amour et de hasard [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Abduction, Abduction as Seduction, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Foe Yay, Food Kink, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réécriture de l'histoire d'Eros et Psyché, entre le grave et le léger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalités

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



> Ecrit pendant 5 Acts, pour Petite Laitue, pour les kinks "Abduction", "Foe Yay" et "Food Kink".

D’accord, Psyché n’était pas mal. M’enfin, de là à l’adorer comme une déesse, y avait probablement des limites, non ? Eh bé non. Voilà que les foules allaient l’admirer en pèlerinage comme une statue vivante, maintenant, et allez que son père se vante d’avoir engendré une fille qui était la réincarnation d’Aphrodite sur terre, et allez qu’on construise des sanctuaires à son nom, et que je me pavane, et qu’on lance des fleurs sur mon chemin. Y avait du sévère abus. 

Comme c’était à prévoir lorsque les mortels faisaient preuve d’un orgueil méga stupide (parce que chacun savait bien que les dieux étaient extrêmement susceptibles et que ce genre de trip finissait jamais bien), la principale intéressée était complètement furieuse. Avec une sauvagerie mêlée de férocité, même. Elle savait pas trop comment se venger mais clairement, elle allait le faire. Incessamment sous peu. Tant pis pour la redondance, là elle était colère colère. 

« Tu ne comprends pas, Mère, essayait de la raisonner Éros sous la forme du petit ange de la raison (bon, en moins petit, certes), beaucoup moins attaché à ces futilités et pas trop motivé à aller jouer le héraut des Euménides. Ils ne l’honorent pas ‘à ta place’, ils pensent _juste_ que c’est toi. Les gens sont cons, c’est tout.  
-Les gens sont peut-être cons mais c’est un sacrilège _quand même_! » s’emporta Aphrodite.

Dansa sa chambre d’ordinaire coquette et soignée gisaient des vases à fleur renversés, des miroirs brisés, des coffrets à bijoux brutalement flanqués par terre. Un chaos de colliers, de boucles d’oreilles, de bagues et de bracelets répandus au sol en disaient long sur la colère de la déesse, qui avait jeté à travers la pièce tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main. Le saccage, quoi. 

Ameutée par le tapage d’hurlements aigus qui confinaient aux ultrasons de sifflet pour chiens, et de toute manière toujours prête à méchamment la taquiner, Athéna passa la tête par l’embrasure de la porte :

« Tiens donc, on a trouvé encore plus belle qu’elle ? Ça valait bien la peine de nous casser les sabots avec cette saloperie de pomme d’or, franchement ! »

Seuls ses suaves réflexes de militaire lui permirent d’esquiver la brosse à cheveux d’airain que l’amie des sourires – qui ne souriait pas du tout, là – lui avait balancée à la figure. Elle bougeait comme le serpent qui était l’un de ses emblèmes ; et ça énervait encore plus Aphrodite, qu’elle soit tellement… trop, et en même temps complètement inaccessible. 

« Je sais pertinemment qu’Héra et toi vous gaussez de cet incident ridicule avec l’humaine, mais méfiez-vous, vous aussi ; vraiment, méfiez-vous, menaça-t-elle.  
-Sinon quoi ? rétorqua la déesse chaste. Tu envoies le chérubin à mes trousses ? Tu sais très bien que ça marche pas du tout sur moi, pourtant... » 

Très consciente de la provocation permanente qu’elle incarnait envers son ennemie, elle s’approcha tout près d’Aphrodite, qui essayait de la séduire depuis littéralement des siècles, toujours en vain. Les vieux réflexes reprenant naturellement le dessus, cette dernière prit spontanément une posture séductrice. Bien consciente de son petit effet, Athéna fit mine de lui caresser la joue, un contact que l’autre déesse attendit, espéra, paupières presque closes… avant de la faire rabrouer par la fin, retardataire à dessein, de la phrase : « …c’est pas faute d’avoir essayé pour rien. » 

Elle rouvrit brutalement les paupières et se fit rire au nez – au sens propre du terme. La combattante avait fait exprès d’envahir son espace interpersonnel, rien qu’histoire de la narguer.

« Mon corps ne cèdera jamais à ta ceinture magique, ma jolie ! s’amusa-t-elle. La callipyge souffla comme une ado frustrée. « Et ma peau est plus solide que tes flèches, mon mignon ! » lança-t-elle cette fois au gamin ailé.

Piqué à vif, lui aussi, Éros quitta son apparence de bébé joufflu pour devenir un charmant bel éphèbe, la mine boudeuse. 

« Oh, je l’ai vexé aussi, ironisa la moqueuse avec une fausse pitié impitoyable. Mais c’est vrai que l’insolence de Psyché, ça vous touche tous les deux ! On va se foutre de votre gueule pendant des années, je te le promets. » 

« Va-t-en, maintenant, proféra Aphrodite sur le ton de la menace, ou en effet je lancerai mon fils non pas vers toi, mais… vers mon mari. »

En se rappelant des attentions libidineuses et déplacées d’Héphaïstos, la guerrière se décomposa soudain et les laissa tranquilles – non sans envoyer à sa rivale un faux baiser d’adieu, du bout des doigts.

« Elle m’énerve ! Mais elle m’éneeeeerve » trépigna la divinité flouée, comme une enfant, sans qu’Éros ne comprenne bien si cette exclamation dépitée désignait Athéna ou Psyché. Probablement les deux. Pour la calmer, il la prit dans ses bras, mais elle continuait à marteler et à griffer son dos ailé de ses jolis poings. Toute à sa colère, elle ne remarquait pas les sillons sanglants que laissaient ses ongles, aussi acérés que des serres, sur les omoplates de son fils.

Elle lui noua les bras autour du cou, ouvrit grand les cuisses et l’amena à la soutenir tandis qu’elle se pressait contre lui. « Il faut que je me venge », murmura-t-elle contre son torse nu. Éros caressa ses cheveux blonds en murmurant des banalités comme « Tu auras ta revanche » ou « Elle va voir ce qu’elle va voir, l’impudente ! ». Lorsqu’il lui baisa les lèvres, il sentit le goût des larmes de rage qu’elle avait amèrement versées. 

« Cette fichue humaine doit descendre de ce maudit piédestal », répétait-elle comme une antienne tandis qu’il la couvrait de caresses apaisantes, auxquelles elle répondait par des coups vicieux. « Que les autres la voient vraiment telle qu’elle est : une simple mortelle, comme eux ! » Elle prit entre la pulpe de son pouce et son index la pointe de sa virilité, d’une taille peu respectable – en accord avec la moquerie voilée d’Apollon – et la tordit. Il émit un grognement de douleur alors qu’elle se répandait en injures envers Psyché.

Entre ses bras, le corps souple d’Aphrodite se convulsait de fureur. Elle finit par s’arracher à l’étreinte amoureuse de son fils, armée de sa décision à ne pas attendre davantage pour exprimer son courroux divin. Elle lui tourna le dos et avança de quelques pas.

« Ils ne peuvent pas continuer à la confondre avec moi plus longtemps ! rugit-elle. Il faut la détruire, lui ruiner sa vie, comme elle a ruiné la mienne ! » 

Son fils allait lui demander « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un petit peu ? » lorsqu’elle se retourna brutalement vers lui, avec un effet dramatique théâtral sur-joué. 

« Sauve-moi de cette humaine sacrilège, fils ! Tu as des idées, toi ? Je t’en prie, aide-moi ! »

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Éros émit plusieurs hypothèses pour abîmer la demoiselle, comme on lancerait des fléchettes sur une cible ornée du portrait de sa pire ennemie.

« La faire sentir super mauvais, peut-être.  
-Bof… Ça n’avait pas arrêté les Argonautes, je me rappelle. Les hommes sont des porcs.  
-Bon bah au contraire, la forcer à la prostitution, alors.  
-La dernière fois, c’était ridicule, et tu le sais très bien.  
-Ah oui. La rendre nymphomane ?  
-…Est-ce qu’Éos a l’air si malheureuse que ça ?  
-Euh… en fait non.  
-Bon, alors concentre-toi s’il te plaît, au lieu de raconter des bêtises !  
-Abîmer sa beauté, ça serait mieux, non ?  
-D’accord, mais comment ?  
-Les cheveux hérissés de serpents ?  
-On va dire que je copie cette pimbêche d’Athéna ! Et en plus, il y en a pour prétendre que malgré ça, Méduse restait séduisante – dans le genre kinky, quoi…  
-Ben afflige-la plutôt de la gale, de l’herpès, de la syphilis ? Ça lui infligera un corps difforme, bouffi de mucus, de plaies purulentes, de pus…  
-Beurk, l’interrompit-elle. Hors de question.  
-C’est dans nos capacités, Maman ! protesta le jeune homme.  
-Peut-être mais moi, ça me dégoûte trop, mon cœur. Non, j’aimerais bien un truc où on ne se salit pas trop les mains, non plus, tu vois. »

À ce point de la conversation, le fils d’Arès commençait à en avoir un peu marre de la manie de sa mère à systématiquement rejeter ses idées.

« Et si c’était moi qui m’en occupais ? En lui donnant un désir irrésistible pour quelque chose de débile ?  
-Oh, bien, bien ! C’est vrai que c’est pourtant le plus simple. Dommage qu’il n’y ait pas spécialement de taureau géant dans le coin…  
-Je peux demander à Zeus ou Poséidon de s’en occuper, hein.  
-Sûrement pas ! Comme nous sommes les offensés, nous devons nous en charger nous-mêmes. »

Il n’aimait pas tellement ce ‘nous’ forcé. Après tout, lui, il n’en avait strictement rien à cirer. Mais sa mère était déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs comme cela pour qu’il ne la ramène pas trop sur le sujet. 

« La faire tomber amoureuse de son père, c’est bien, non ?  
-Déjà fait, et tu te souviens bien d’où ça nous a menés ! »

C’était vrai. Hors de question de refaire la gaffe d’Adonis, l’enfant de Cinyras et, eh bien, de sa propre fille. Après, en dépit de toutes les lois de la logique génétique, ça donnait un ado canon, et Maman tombait amoureuse – pas tellement une info en soi, mais bon, immortels et humains, ça finissait toujours mal.

« Oh, je sais ! Et si on la rendait amoureuse d’un homme très très laid ? Mieux ! D’un dieu très laid, pour cumuler le côté punition et l’aspect ironique ?  
-Parfait ! s’exclama sa mère en battant des mains. Héphaïstos sera très bien. »

Oui, parce que dans le top trois des mariages les plus pourris de l’Olympe, celui de Zeus et d’Héra et le sien se battaient un peu pour la première place. 

En même temps, d’aucuns (une certaine sale gosse affublée d’une chouette, par exemple) se gausseraient et diraient que cette vengeance était parfaitement ridicule. Mais eh ! C’était Aphrodite, hein. Pas une pro de la stratégie ou de la vengeance en plat qui se mangeait froid et attendait vingt ans pour se réaliser, type frappage de folie qui rendait meurtrier de sa femme et de ses fils – on ne visait personne responsables de ce genre de plans, évidemment. C’était juste un cas pris au hasard. 

Comme déjà mentionné, ce n’était pas un très bon, plan, donc ; et il tomba ainsi à l’eau extrêmement rapidement.

***

D’abord parce qu’Éros tomba amoureux de la jeune mortelle qu’il était censé frapper d’une flèche d’or liée à Héphaïstos. (Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment c’était arrivé, au juste. Il s’était piqué tout seul, en fait. Un peu comme ces archers maladroits qui s’empoisonnaient avec leurs propres flèches. Ridicule.) 

Si jamais sa mère le découvrait – et à coup sûr, elle le saurait juste en le regardant, tout comme Perséphone devinait l’espérance de vie des mortels en leur jetant un simple coup d’œil –, elle était bien capable de tuer la malheureuse, tout simplement, ou du moins de la blesser grièvement. Elle en avait fait ainsi lorsqu’Anchise avait osé révéler leur liaison (le boulet) et qu’elle lui avait lancé la foudre, le rendant dès lors infirme à vie.

Et donc, Éros craignait pour sa bien-aimée. En outre, la flèche qu’il s’était auto-infligée était d’or. Son amour serait éternel. C’était cliché, mais c’était comme ça.

Il fallait qu’il la protège du courroux d’Aphrodite.

Pendant ce temps, Psyché était au désespoir. Non seulement nul humain ne voulait d’elle comme épouse, mais en outre, son père avait consulté l’oracle du temple de Milet, qui avait déclaré qu’elle appartiendrait à un dieu cruel, un dévoreur de cœurs ailé, un monstre qui tourmentait immortels et mortels de ses traits. 

La mort dans l’âme, on la sacrifia à la terreur ailée, en l’abandonnant sur un autel de pierre. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à toute vitesse, ses tempes lui bourdonnaient. Une fois le cortège reparti, elle demeura seule sur son rocher escarpé, dans une région désolée, enveloppée dans ses plus beaux atours.

Pendant ce temps, le ‘monstre’ en question était allé demander de l’aide à Zéphyr, un habitué de ses flèches… et qui lui en tenait vivement rancune. Seulement, les autres enfants d’Éole le haïssaient encore davantage – Macarée et Canacé, surtout, frère et sœur épris l’un de l’autre par sa faute. 

Quant à Zéphyr, il avait tué son propre amant, Hyacinthe, par jalousie. En outre, les fidèles ne cessaient de confondre leurs représentations, notamment en fresques ou en statues, souvent au profit du fils d’Aphrodite. C’était d’autant plus énervant que certains philosophes, probablement ivres, affirmaient que c’était le père d’Éros (alors que n’importe quoi, c’était Arès). 

Autant dire que le pardon serait rude.

Toutefois, Éros n’était pas le dieu du désir pour rien, et disposait donc de certains ‘arguments’, péniblement contournables. Quand il rendit visite à son rival, dans sa caverne de Thrace, il prit d’abord l’apparence d’un berger inoffensif, déguisement qui n’abuserait pas une autre divinité mais qui la pousserait peut-être à le considérer comme n’étant pas dangereux – ce qu’en vérité, il était.

En revanche, il n’avait pas lésiné sur la chevelure en broussaille qui lui tombait dans les yeux et lui courait sur la nuque, l’épaule dénudée et tentatrice, le torse musclé à demi révélé par la tunique de laine, les hanches provocatrices, les cuisses souples et fermes, les jambes nues.

Et ainsi accoutré d’une peau de mouton à la peau rêche, d’une grossière klitsa de bois et les pieds sans sandales, ses ailes repliées dans le dos, il escalada les pierres escarpées pour s’aventurer hors de son domaine, en un tout autre palais, celui-ci fait de roches arides et non de marbre ornementé. 

Zéphyr ne s’attendait pas à sa visite, et en fit tomber son plat de figues de surprise. D’un geste empli d’abandon et de langueur, Éros se pencha lentement, révéla presque ses fesses rondes, et les ramassa dans la poussière, l’une après l’autre. Le dieu venteux ricana, bien conscient des intentions de son invité surprise.

« Toi, tu veux une faveur…  
-Oui, je t’en prie », l’interrompit-il d’une voix éraillée et suppliante, qui en sous-entendait trop pour des mots aussi banals. 

Il commença par implorer son pardon, nécessaire avant de lui demander de l’aide pour enlever Psyché, en s’agenouillant aux pieds du fils d’Éole et en lui donnant de la nourriture en offrande. Ses mains étaient encore poisseuses des figues renversées qu’il avait saisies, mais Zéphyr les refusa, boudeur. 

« Elles sont tombées, expliqua-t-il d’un ton qui était plaintif et douloureux car il retenait son désir, sa virilité déjà éveillée pour quelque chose d’aussi anodin qu’un autre dieu en train de s’humilier au sol.  
-Je peux te les nettoyer, si tu veux », proposa son ennemi avec un sourire indécent.

Avec une exagération obscène, il entreprit de lécher le contour des figues, de manière à bien rappeler absolument autre chose. Toujours avachi sur son trône de pierre, Zéphyr se tordit, se tendit, se crispa. Impossible de ne pas imaginer cette bouche indolente s’occuper de ses propres bourses, qu’il sentait palpiter sourdement. 

Très vite, il n’y tint plus, et alla agripper la chevelure bouclée, qu’il tira contre son entrejambe. Avec un sourire dissimulé par sa posture, Éros lui livra les caresses les plus intimes, les débauches les plus dévoyées. Le dieu venteux jouit à longs traits sur le sol de terre battue et sur son visage aux traits hiératiques. Il s’essuya d’un revers de sa tunique de berger sale, et formula enfin sa requête : l’aider à enlever Psyché.

Zéphyr ne put s’empêcher de lui rappeler que depuis son aventure avec Flora, il se considérait comme un spécialiste en enlèvements – et également que comme on les confondait sans cesse, peut-être que sa promise en ferait de même... L’autre dieu le foudroya du regard et lui rappela que la jeune fille était sa chasse gardée, et Zéphyr se calma. Sous ses allures dépravées, ce dieu restait dangereux. 

Il fut donc mandaté pour emporter Psyché au palais du dieu de l’amour, tandis que ce dernier faisait plier sa mère. 

« Je l’aime, mère, et cela, tu n’y peux rien.  
-Les mortels sont indignes de confiance. Surtout celle-ci, une sacrilège et une impie ! Je te parie qu’elle trahira ta foi. »

Il était particulièrement attentif au moindre de ses mots.

« Tu paries, n’est-ce pas ? Alors voici ma condition : jamais elle ne me verra. -Très bien ! Elle le jurera. Sa curiosité de mortelle devrait la perdre.  
-Je lui fais confiance, mère. »

Il lui tendit une main honnête, qu’elle serra. 

« Et si elle ne tient pas parole… »

Aphrodite laissa sa voix en suspens, son fils pendu à ses lèvres.

« …Tu devras me la livrer. Elle sera à moi, et devra exécuter la moindre de mes volontés.  
-C’est entendu, fit Éros en haussant les épaules. J’ai confiance. »

À tort.

***

Toujours abandonnée sur son autel sacrificiel, la mortelle aussi belle qu’une déesse sentit ses yeux se fermer tous seuls, malgré le vent printanier. En réalité, Zéphyr avait demandé à Hypnos quelques gouttes de Sommeil pur, et les avait versées sur les douces paupières de la jeune fille. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, invisible et aussi léger que la brise, résista à sa grande beauté par cœur du courroux de son mandataire, et la déposa à l’obscur palais de l’amour.

Ce qui la marqua en premier, ce fut sa voix. Rendue rauque par le désir, mais mélodieuse et résonnant d’harmonies cachées. L’oracle n’avait pas menti, c’était là celle d’un dieu terrible ; et pourtant, même emportée loin des siens, enlevée en ce lieu inconnu mais sublime, la crainte qui lui montait à la gorge se mêlait d’un sentiment tout autre. 

Les yeux noyés d’ombre, elle sut également qu’il prenait l’apparence d’un jeune éphèbe, aux muscles saillants, dont le menton se voilait d’un duvet doux au toucher, au dos orné d’ailes duveteuses. Elle entendit son sourire tandis qu’il la laissait lui parcourir le corps de ses mains curieuses, explorant ce nouvel époux invisible. Il la laissa prendre l’initiative, s’emparer de sa bouche, la mordre et le dominer. 

Lui se plaisait à rapporter de l’or et des joyaux en leur lit conjugal, remarquables non par leur éclat, indiscernable dans l’obscurité, mais par leurs tintements opulents et par leur taille lisse et raffinée. Sans jamais révéler son propre nom, il en donnait cependant des centaines à sa bien-aimée, sa colombe, sa tourterelle, et lui promettait à demi-mot l’immortalité. 

La nuit, il la plongeait dans des voluptés sans fin, de mille et une manières. C’était avec d’infinies précautions qu’il ôtait le péplos de sa captive, laissant tomber à terre le riche tissu dans un bruit soyeux. Ensuite, il lui embrassait son épaule nue, traçait des lignes sensibles et délicates sur son visage, sa poitrine, son nombril. Ces spirales et volutes la faisaient frissonner de plaisir, avant même que les attentions plus concrètes aient commencé. Son époux mystérieux aimait aussi à lui donner des baisers intimes, à lui faire perdre la raison, la tête nichée entre ses cuisses. 

Il avait envers elle les caresses les plus douces, du simple baiser d’affection sur le front aux privautés les plus intimes, mais toujours, une impression murmurait au sein de Psyché que c’était un monstre, qu’elle était maudite, qu’il la dévorerait dans son sommeil. Et les jours s’écoulèrent, et s’étirèrent, et passèrent, mais point ce sentiment tourmenté. Car elle ne pouvait voir son visage, et cela lui causait les plus vives des imaginations, et des tourments.

***

Vint un soir où elle n’y tint plus. 

Son époux dont le nom et les traits lui étaient inconnus s’était assoupi dans leur couche luxueuse. Elle caressa une dernière fois ses boucles parfumées puis, certaine que son gémissement ravi, accompagné d’une ondulation de tout le corps, ne se traduirait pas par un réveil, elle lui embrassa le front et alla chercher une bougie.

La curiosité lui fouaillait le ventre, bête furieuse. Ces amours clandestines l’intriguaient de plus en plus. Ses mains avaient exploré ce visage lisse qui s’ornait à peine d’un duvet d’adolescent, ce corps étranger dépourvu d’imperfections, ces muscles fermes qui trahissaient l’athlète et l’éphèbe. Les ailes si douces au toucher faisaient aussi naître en elle des centaines de question. Zéphyr, qui en revanche, restait visible, avait nié être son mari. Mais alors, qui ?

Pieds nus sur le sol de marbre fin, Psyché avançait à tâtons dans le palais silencieux. Lampes et autres ustensiles, jamais usités, étaient rangés dans une pièce qu’elle ne fréquentait guère. Ce fut avec bien des précautions qu’elle emporta un long cierge, planté sur un support de cuivre, certaine d’enfin obtenir quelques réponses.

Elle revint à leur alcôve, plus sublime encore ainsi illuminée. Les dorures et les fastes qui la décoraient dans l’obscurité jetaient mille feux dans la lumière tremblotante. Et au milieu de ce luxe chatoyant, de l’or et des diamants, semblable à une perle dans son écrin luxueux, gisait Éros, embrumé dans les vapeurs du sommeil.

La lanterne de fortune manqua lui échapper des mains. Éblouie, l’humaine trop curieuse s’approcha encore, contempla à s’en rassasier le cœur cet amant divin. Il n’avait rien d’un serpent ailé ou d’une terreur légendaire – et pourtant, comme elle comprenait l’oracle, à présent ! L’Amour était bel et bien un monstre, c’était indéniable, lorsqu’on connaissait sa cruauté sans limites et les malheurs dont il affligeait les mortels. Mais pour elle, il n’avait été que de douceur.

Elle contempla encore et encore sur ce corps digne d’une statue, ces ailes immenses et majestueuses, cette impression de force qui rayonnait en silence. Seule se faisait entendre sa propre respiration, haletante. Elle considéra le carquois et les flèches, discrètement posés au pied du lit, qu’elle n’avait évidemment jamais remarqués auparavant. Chaque détail resta gravé dans son esprit.

Elle se pencha tant qu’une goutte de cire brûlante tomba sur l’une des épaules nues. Éros ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux d’or, et fronça instantanément les sourcils. Elle se couvrit la bouche de la main, certaine d’être punie pour sa folie ; mais il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, où luttaient la peine, la déception et la colère.

« Désormais, tu appartiens à ma mère. »

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, il déploya ses ailes immaculées et s’envola, laissant derrière lui son épousée au désespoir. 

***

Psyché n’était plus qu’une masse tremblante, prostrée en position sacrificielle, comme en prière. En la voyant ainsi, enfin offerte à ses coups, Aphrodite eut un grand éclat de rire – de ce rire cruel que l’on pousse parfois, lorsqu’on est à la fois satisfait et en colère. Elle la heurta du pied, comme on vérifie si une proie est bien morte. Elle ne tressaillit même pas, résignée et soumise.

« Ainsi, c’est donc toi, l’aimée de mon fils. », ajouta-t-elle d’un ton empoisonné. 

C’était énervant. Psyché était bel et bien aussi belle qu’on le racontait. De là à rivaliser avec elle, peut-être, réalisa Aphrodite avec le frisson des immortels lorsqu’ils s’aperçoivent de la force des humains : Athéna face au tissage merveilleux qui surpassait le sien en dextérité, Apollon battu par l’excellence de la flûte.

Telle une syringe mélodieuse, justement, la voix frêle de la jeune femme s’éleva, la supplia, tandis que ses bras d’albâtre lui enserraient les genoux selon l’ancien geste de supplication rituelle. Aphrodite les détacha, rageuse, non sans le plaisir pernicieux d’ainsi l’humilier. Elle tomba à ses pieds, paumes contre le sol, telle les prêtresses en transe.

« Je vous en prie ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, pourvu que je puisse le retrouver ! » Face contre terre, la petite cruche se tordait littéralement les mains de chagrin. Elle tourna son regard magnifique, d’une couleur indéfinissable, vers celle qu’elle implorait ainsi. La déesse réprima l’envie d’une nouvelle brimade. Par malchance, les larmes, qui défiguraient la plupart des femmes en les transformant en de roses choses braillardes, rehaussaient encore la splendeur de ses traits. 

Brutalement, Aphrodite eut l’envie, irrationnelle et stupide, de lui jeter du feu grégeois au visage, de l’affliger de la gale ou de la lèpre, de la changer en monstre aux cheveux hérissés de serpents ou à la triple rangée de dents. Tant de magnificence l’irritait.

D’un autre côté, faire disparaître tant de beauté eût été dommage. À contempler le beau visage, elle sentait quelque chose de fort familier monter au creux de ses reins. Du désir. Celui de l’humilier, de la détruire à petit feu, de profiter de cette chair mortelle jusqu’à l’épuisement.

« N’importe quoi, dis-tu ? répéta-t-elle d’un ton lourd de sous-entendus.  
-Je ferai ce que vous voudrez. Je serai votre prêtresse, votre servante, votre esclave…  
-Ma catin ? » rétorqua-t-elle, volontairement crue.

Psyché hésita, bafouilla. Elle n’avait qu’une seule et unique chance de revoir son aimé, et c’était celle-là.

« Ou…oui, balbutia-t-elle, honteuse de céder tant aussi vite.  
-Dis-le en entier, insista Aphrodite, venimeuse, perverse, même.  
-Je… Je jure d’être votre catin », dit-elle très vite.

Le sourire de la déesse s’agrandit.

« Bien. »

D’un mouvement prédateur et leste, elle enserra le cou de sa toute nouvelle esclave, la souleva de terre lentement. Ses pieds chaussés de sandales battaient dans le vide. Son amant Arès lui avait enseigné comment étrangler sans tuer, faire mal sans vraiment blesser. Sans compter qu’elle savait aussi les voluptés que renfermait ce contact, étouffant mais intime. Abattue, Psyché se débattait à peine.

Elle la relâcha brusquement. Le premier réflexe de la mortelle à genoux fut de se masser la nuque en implorant merci. Sa tourmenteuse se mit à son niveau, insidieuse. 

« Pour qui te prends-tu, lui gronda-t-elle dans le creux de l’oreille, pour être capable de percer les secrets des dieux ? » 

Telle une vulnérable poupée de chiffon, elle la renversa sur le dos et déchira sa belle tunique, bien décidée à lui faire outrage. Résignée, Psyché se contentait de pleurer doucement, en silence. Sa maîtresse – dans tous les sens du terme – suivit le trajet de l’une de ces larmes, du bout de la langue, puis s’empara voracement de cette bouche rouge et gémissante. Elle lui griffait également ses poignets frêles, résolue à s’emparer de cette beauté provocante, en l’abîmant au passage pour son propre usage personnel.

« Tes pleurs ne te serviront à rien, mortelle. », lui asséna-t-elle tandis qu’elle prenait possession d’elle.

Et la servitude de Psyché commença.

Aphrodite menait la vie dure à sa bru. Non seulement elle abusait de son corps, mais lorsqu’elle s’en était repue jusqu’à la satiété, elle lui fixait aussi d’impossibles tâches. Trier des graines mélangées, obtenir la laine d’un mouton de Géryon, puiser les sucs du Styx.

Pour finir, elle lui demanda de lui rapporter un coffret à parfums qu’elle avait oublié chez la reine Perséphone – allez savoir dans quelles conditions – et de le rapporter avec un fragment de la beauté de la souveraine ténébreuse. Toute tremblante, Psyché tâcha de s’exécuter. 

L’épouse d’Hadès n’eut que bonté pour elle. « Ne mange rien », la prévint-elle cependant, car Psyché arrivait au milieu d’un festin. « Tu ne pourrais plus repartir. » Une langueur lui voila les yeux, comme un souvenir érotique, mais la mortelle, assise à ses pieds sur la terre noire, ne pipa mot.

« Ma bonne amie se comporte bien mal avec toi », murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. « Tiens. »

Une ondulation, un geste souple de la main, et elle lui rendit le coffret, hermétiquement clos.

***

« Tu avais promis de ne pas lui faire de mal ! répétait Éros, furieux. Notre contrat est nul et non avenu.  
-Je ne lui ai rien fait, nia sa mère avec mauvaise foi. Elle s’est infligé ça toute seule !  
-Mais c’était un piège, et c’était évident ! Évidemment qu’elle allait ouvrir le coffret. La femme qu’on dit la plus belle du monde – et qui l’est –, résister à une tentation pareille… C’était couru d’avance.  
-Elle ne sait pas obéir, voilà. Ça fait deux fois, en plus.  
-C’est une mortelle. Évidemment qu’elle allait désobéir, comme Pandore. Ils ne font pas exprès, c’est pas sa faute.  
-Ben voyons…  
-Et en plus, tu lui as mis entre les mains les charmes de Perséphone ! La reine des Enfers, rien que ça.  
-Moi j’ai _couché_ avec Perséphone, il ne m’est rien arrivé de fâcheux, persifla-t-elle.  
-Mais toi tu es une _déesse_ ! Tu profite de ton avantage. Je vais la transformer, et tu vas voir, un peu.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, elle n’a rien, cette fille », soupira Aphrodite, de guerre lasse, avant de ranimer l’évanouie d’un claquement de doigts.

Psyché papillonna des yeux, allongée sur une couche de perles et de diamants. En regardant autour d’elle, elle constata la présence de son bien-aimé (enfin !), mais aussi celle d’Aphrodite, et même d’autres dieux, à l’arrière-plan. Effarouchée, elle allait prendre peur lorsqu’Éros lui tendit avec tendresse une coupe d’or. 

« Bois, ma colombe. »

Le liquide avait une consistance presque solide, une couleur pourpre et un goût indéfinissable. Il lui semblait boire la puissance, la force et le temps eux-mêmes. Le fils d’Aphrodite tendit aussi le poignet au-dessus du récipient doré, et à l’aide de la pointe de l’une de ses flèches, il fit perler de ses veines une goutte d’ichor, qui alla se perdre dans le nectar.

Muette, Aphrodite retenait sa rage. Lorsqu’elle eut fini la coupe, sa rivale était plus resplendissante que jamais. Des ailes lui avaient poussé, non d’oiseau, mais d’insecte – de papillon, pour être précise. Son fils lui prit la main, l’éleva en signe de triomphe, et annonça la venue en Olympe d’une nouvelle déesse, Psyché, l’Âme.

La bonne nouvelle, c’est que comme maintenant, c’était une immortelle, elle n’était plus ni impie, ni sacrilège.

Bon, et puis elle était mignonne, avec ses ailes de papillon, mais ça la rendait aussi un peu ridicule. Et le ridicule, c’était pas classe.

Aphrodite restait donc la plus belle, en fin de compte.


End file.
